Grill brushes and scrapers are generally known in the art and various types are commercially available. Several features are absent from prior art devices which would significantly enhance the utility of the basic design. For example, provision of a second handle would provide leverage for extra cleaning power. In addition, if the brush head could be replaced with a clean, fresh brush head, unnecessary waste of a functional tool handle would be eliminated as a replacement cleaning head could be purchased and installed. Further, the cleaning head could be removed and cleaned, thus providing a more sanitary tool for use with a grill. It also would be highly desirable if the scraper blade is fabricated from a very hard, oxidation-resistant metal such as stainless steel. Such a choice in material would provide a more durable and long-lasting device since other common metals leads to pitting and rapid degradation of the scraper blade over time. Likewise, it would be desirable if the bristles of the brush portion of the device are also made of a strong, inert material such as stainless steel.